


Of Love and Ink

by DeamStellarus



Series: A Touch of Ink [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Parent Bucky Barnes, Tattoo Artist Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeamStellarus/pseuds/DeamStellarus
Summary: Now that you, Bucky, and Noah are a family, things will only get better.A sequel series of sorts for 'A Touch of Ink'





	1. Of Apple Pie and Family

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really excited for this series. It’s all fluff, because damnit, sometimes we all just need some fluff in our lives. Enjoy!

_November 2018_

“Honey, can you grab my suitcase on your way out?” you called through the door.

Bucky nodded absently at your voice. He folded and re-folded his clothes, fitting them into his suitcase. He’d messed with his clothes so many times, he was sure everything was going to be wrinkled anyway. He would never admit it,  _out loud_ at least, but he was nervous. This was going to be the first time he’d be visiting with your family in person. Of course, he’d been introduced to them and talked with them during several of the video calls you’d made. However, you still hadn’t been back to visit them since you moved, and since you were adamant about staying in Aster Falls with Bucky and Noah for the holiday season, this would really be the only chance you got until the new year. Plus with Steve and Peggy’s wedding at the end of the month, you both were getting busier and busier with wedding party duties.

Bucky knew he was being silly, but  _what if?_  What if he met your parents and they took one look, one really good look at him, and decided he wasn’t good enough for you? Or that Noah alone was too much for you? Or that his past and his baggage marked him as a bad person? Bucky was in the middle of his internal debate when Noah bounded into the room, launching himself onto the only free space on the bed. You came in seconds after him, stopping short when you saw the his half packed luggage.

“Buck? You’re still not packed?” Concern was written on your face.

“I, uh… yeah, I’m not quite sure what to pack.” Bucky knew that sounded like a lie, but if you noticed, you didn’t say anything. Instead you wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your face into his chest. Bucky’s arms automatically pulled you closer, and he could already feel himself calming down. You stepped back after a minute and headed to the closet and pulled out a few of his shirts.

“Here. I’ll hand you some stuff and you just put in in your bag alright?” You passed him your favorite blue flannel of his, then moved on to a dressier shirt. “This is just going to be a chill long weekend, alright? You don’t have to wear anything special or be any different than you are normally. I’ll just pick a nicer shirt for if we go out to dinner some place but otherwise, you can wear whatever you want Bucky.”

“Okay.” Bucky nodded, attempting to calm his nerves for now.

You picked out the navy button up he knew you loved, because you said it “made his eyes stand out,” and laid it on the bed.

“Noah’s carry-on is all set and ready to go, and his clothes are already packed in my bag. Just need you to finish packing then we can head to the airport.”

“Whatever you say, Doll.”

You kissed his cheek and left the room. Bucky assumed you went to double check you had everything. He turned back to the clothes on his bed, and took a deep breath and began to pack again.

“Daddy, do you think they’ll like me?”

Bucky’s head popped up. He forgotten Noah was still in the room, and more than that, he hadn’t thought about how he was feeling about this.

“Of course they will, bud. They’ll love you just like Y/N loves you.”

“What if they don’t have things to do there?”

“Noah, bud, you’re going to have fun. You’re going to go on a plane ride for the first time, you’ll be going to a new state. Plus, Y/N said her sister has a daughter around your age too. It’ll be alright.” Bucky patted Noah on the back. “Now how about you help me finish packing and we’ll hit the road?”

“Okay!”

Fifteen minutes later, Bucky lugged all of the luggage out of your bedroom and out to the front door, where you were placing a baggy full of Goldfish into Noah’s little red backpack.

“All set, fellow travelers?” It was so apparent how happy you were to be visiting your family, your excitement contagious.

“Ready!” Noah shouted next to Bucky.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Doll.”

 _Here goes nothing._  Bucky followed you out into the hall with all the bags and locked the door.

 

* * *

 

“Whoa!”

You chuckled at Noah’s response to the view from the window as the plane leveled out in the air. Looking down below, you realized he probably hasn’t seen a view like this before. His eyes were wide and focused on the cities below, seeming as enthralled as he had been at the science museums and you could help but wonder if planes were going to become a new obsession of his.

On the other side of you sat a very nervous-looking Bucky. When you’d first mentioned taking this trip to Michigan with Bucky, you’d written off the source of his anxiety as being apprehensive about the plane ride. However, you’d overheard him talking to Steve one day about his concerns about meeting your family, what they may think of him from what they’ve heard. You tried to subtly calm his concerns and thought it had worked, until you’d seen the look on his face this morning while he was supposed to be packing.

You linked your fingers with his and pulled his hand to your mouth, placing a kiss on the back of his hand. Bucky looked at you, his eyes relaxing as his gaze met yours, a small smile graced his face.

“James, it’s going to be fine. They already know you and like you. You’ll see, you’re worrying for nothing, honey.”

“If you say so, Doll.”

You sighed at his response, and leaned into your seat. You knew he was worried over nothing. In fact, your parents were so excited to meet the man who “makes you look so happy, dear,” according to your mom. And when they’d heard Noah was coming along too, the idea of having another kid running around the house brought smiles to their faces.

Two and a half hours later, you were landing in your home state. Bucky carried Noah off the plane as he’d fallen a sleep and was awake but sleepy during the landing. The three of you walked down to Luggage Claim and waited by the carousel for your bags. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a flash of pink and you’d know that coat anywhere. It was her favorite. You turned to face her fully, the grin on your face matching hers. Seconds later, you were in each other’s arms squealing slightly and jumping up and down.

“That east coast air has been treating you well, baby sis,” Liz said when she pulled away. “I’ve missed you too, Liz.” You hadn’t realized how true that was until you’d seen her in person.

“Now where is this man you’ve been telling me about?” She quirked her eyebrow at you.

“Oh! They’re right over here.” You guided her over to where Bucky and Noah were standing. Bucky had set Noah down so he could grab the first suitcase off the carousel.

“These are my boys,” you said. “Liz, this is Bucky and Noah. Bucky, Noah, this is my sister, Liz.”

“Nice to meet you, Liz.” Bucky said reaching his hand out for her to shake, which she did.

“Hello.” Noah hesitantly mimicked his father and held his hand out to Liz as well, even though he stood half behind Bucky.

“Oh, I see now how Y/N was instantly drawn to you boys. Look at those eyes and those manners! Such gentlemen!” Liz crouched and took Noah’s hand gently in hers. “It’s nice to meet you Noah. Y/N has told me so much about you.”

“Really?” Noah looked from Liz to you and back again.

“She sure has. I think you’ll like my Charlie, she likes space and stars too.” Noah didn’t respond to that but he did come out from fully behind Bucky’s legs with his eyes wide. “So, I have Ben waiting in the car right outside. Let’s grab your things and then skadaddle!”

“Sure thing!” You spied your case with the red and purple ribbons and pulled it off the carousel. “You guys ready?” You looked to Bucky and Noah. They nodded and followed after you and Liz as you made your way out to the cars for pick up.

You loaded into the car with Noah, and buckled him in, as Bucky and Ben hauled the bags into the trunk. Once you were all in the car, you slipped out onto the road and were on your way to your parents’ house.

“Benji! It’s so good to see you again!” you squealed to the redhead driving. He, in turn, groaned.

“Aw, Y/N, you know I hate when you call me that.”

“Yeah, but admit it, you missed me too.” You chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah. You look good.” He caught your eye in the rearview mirror.

“Thanks. I believe you met Bucky outside. And this is Noah. Bucky, Noah, this is Ben, Liz’s husband.”

“Nice to meet you both. I’ll, uh, shake your hands properly when we get there.”

“It’s no problem, man,” Bucky said.

You looked over at Bucky and had noticed how much more relaxed his demeanor was, how much calmer he seemed. A stark contrast from this morning or even the plane ride here. It was a good idea, you think, to have Liz and Ben pick you up compared to your parents. A nice buffer. Liz was good at that, easing people out of the nerves and anxiety. She has always been energetic and cheerful. Meanwhile, Ben was her naturally calm counterpart. They complemented each other well.

Half an hour later, you pulled into the familiar driveway. The house has always looked the same. No matter how long you were gone, whether for school or vacation, when you came back, it always looked as if it hadn’t changed a day. You moved around to the back of the car to grab your bags but your sister dismissed you and Bucky with a wave of her hands.

“No, no. We got this. You guys go ahead and go on in!”

You shrugged and turned toward the door. The three of you went up the pathway, Noah between you holding your hands. The moment you opened the door, you were hit with the scent of warm cinnamon and apples. Your mom’s apple pie. You briefly wondered if you had been cheating on her baking by eating so much of Pepper’s in Aster Falls. You didn’t dwell on it when a head peeked out from behind the doorway to the kitchen and you recognized the face of your father.

“Honey, they’re here!” he called behind him. He came out and wrapped you in a hug. “Hi sweetheart. How’ve you been? You look taller!” You rolled your eyes at that.

“I’m great, Dad. This is Bucky, you’ve seen him from the video calls. Bucky, this is my dad, Richard.”

“Of course! Good to see you in person!” Instead of a handshake, Bucky was pulled into a hug, and he looked startled before he returned the gesture with a pat on the back.

“And who is this little guy,” your dad said looking down at Noah.

“This is my son, Noah,” Bucky said.

“Well hello there Noah.”

“Hello.” It was quiet and you wondered if this was too much for him all at once.

“Do you like apple pie, Noah?” your dad asked. Noah nodded. “How about we sneak a piece before dinner?” your dad whispered loudly, conspiratorially.

“Yes please!”

“Come on! Let’s go!” Your dad held out his hand, and you and Bucky encouraged Noah to take it and go along with him, chuckling when they scurried away. You turned to Bucky.

“I think he’ll be alright, don’t you?”

“I think that’s a safe assumption, Doll.”

“Ooh, ‘Doll.’ That’s a cute pet name!” Your sister winked at you, coming inside. You blushed, knowing she was going to bring that up again when she finally got you in private.

“You two better not touch my pie and ruin your appetites for dinner!” Your mother’s voice called as she came out to the foyer. “Well, don’t just stand there. Come in! My baby!” You rolled your eyes (for seemingly the hundredth time today) at the antics of your family, but fell into her open arms regardless.

“Hi mom.”

“Y/N, it’s so good to have you home. And this must be James.”

“Just call me Bucky, ma’am.” You bit your lip at the ‘ma’am,’ knowing how much your mom hates that term because it makes her feel old.

“What’s a Bucky?” Liz asked.

“Short for Buchanan,” you and Bucky said simultaneously, and Liz gave you a look.

“Enough of that ‘ma’am’ nonsense, dear. Call me Evelyn,” you mom said. Bucky nodded.

“Come on, dinner is all done and the table is set. All we’re missing is… Charlie! Come down for dinner!” She called up the stairs.

A moment later you heard footsteps rushing down the stairs and a little girl with dark copper curls launched into your arms.

“Auntie Y/N!”

“Well hello to you too, Miss Charlie. Look how big you’ve gotten!”

“Who’s that? Is he your husband?” she asked looking up at Bucky, who had gone wide-eyed at the term ‘husband.’ “He looks like a prince!” You chuckled.

“No honey. This is my boyfriend, Bucky.”

“Hi, Mr. Bucky.”

“Nice to meet you, Charlie,” he said with a smile.

“Bucky has a son, Noah, who’s a year older than you. He’s in the kitchen with grandpa right now.”

“Really? Put me down! I want to meet him!”

You set her on down and the second her feet touched the floor, she took off toward the kitchen. She really had inherited all the energy from Liz and you had a new form of respect for Ben.

 

* * *

 

Dinner went well. You were nervous, at first, how Noah would react being around so many new people. You had a suspicion having Charlie around helped Noah be a bit more accepting of all the new faces. Plus, your dad sneaking him pie before dinner didn’t hurt. Your mom made chicken parmesan and you were satisfied when Noah at most of it before Charlie whisked him off to play with her spaceships and astronauts.

After dinner, you sat around the table, sipping on coffee and eating your own slices of pie before the kids would inevitably eat the rest tomorrow. You’d forgotten how much you missed your family. When you left for Aster Falls, you were in a mindset of adventure and going somewhere new; starting fresh and putting the past behind you. Now that you were here, you realized you missed the little things. You missed your mom’s warm hugs, and your dad’s laugh and the way he got into mischief, even though your mom knew what he was going to do before he did it. You missed Ben’s calm demeanor and Liz’s energy, and even Charlie’s playfulness.

But what you didn’t expect as to feel wrong saying you were  _home._  This maybe be your hometown, and you maybe be with your family, but somehow, at some point,  _home_  became anywhere Bucky and Noah were.

That night after your sister and her family went home, you tucked Noah into bed, in the room your parents had made up for when Charlie stayed over. He fell asleep pretty fast. But considering the jetlag and the time difference, it was well past his bedtime.

Back in your old room, you and Bucky got ready for bed. You had just finished brushing your teeth when you spotted Bucky staring at some photographs in frames on your desk. One in particular had his focus. Moving closer, you could see it was a picture from your senior prom. You were posed in the middle between several of your friends. You wore a floor length, strapless red dress and your hair was curled, a white corsage adorned your wrist. You looked every bit like a typical teenager going to prom.

“No date?” Bucky asked.

“Nah, no date.” You shook your head. “None of us got asked and we went as a group.”

“Oh come on, Doll. You expect me to believe teenage boys got to see you every day and not one of them asked you to prom? I bet you were denying them left and right.”

“Such a charmer, Barnes. But no. Alex was my first and last boyfriend before you.”

“Hmm, their loss.” He turned to you. “You know, red is a great color on you, Doll. I’d love to see you in a dress that color.” He shot you a grin that made you blush.

“Sure thing, Buck.” You pulled back the covers and settled into bed. Bucky slid in beside you and you turned out the lamp on the nightstand. You turned over to find him already facing you and his hand automatically went to your waist and pulled you closer.

“Do you feel better now? I told you they wouldn’t bite.” He pinched you playfully in your side and you giggled.

“Yeah, they’re pretty great. It’s expected though. They made you.”

“Oh, so cheesy, babe.” You brushed the hair from his face and let your palm rest on his stubbly cheek. “It feels so weird being back.  I didn’t think I would ever call a place ‘home’ after I left but Aster Falls feels like home.  _You_  feel like home. This place has a special place in my heart, but besides my family, there’s nothing for me here.”

Bucky smiled softly and genuinely, something reserved just for you.

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, James.”

 

* * *

 

“So when are you getting married?”

You sputter at Liz’s question, choking slightly on your wine. You were sat around the living room in your parents house, sipping on wine and munching on macarons from the bakery near your sister’s house. The men and kids went to a bar in town to spend some ‘quality bonding time’ while the kids were watching Disney movies in the guest room.

“What? Oh please, Y/N. You act like you aren’t completely in love with him.”

“I am in love with him,” you said quietly.  When had you become so shy?

“Aw!”

“Honey, if you love each other, then you will get married. And soon!” your mom said. “I need more grandbabies running around the house!”

You and Liz shared a knowing look and took sips of the moscato.

“Besides, Y/N, have you seen the way he looks at you? It’s as if you hung the moon and stars in the sky.”

“You’re so dramatic!”

But you couldn’t ignore the flutter of your heart at her words. Because you had noticed some looks, ones he’d only give to you, when you were alone or when you were doing your own thing and he didn’t think you were looking. It made you feel so warm and fuzzy inside.

“Anyway, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s already bought a ring.”

“There’s no way!” Mostly because you learned that town is much too small and  _far too nosy_ to let a little detail like Bucky buying a ring to go without gossip for more than thirty seconds.

“Sweetheart, you’ve already moved in with him and his son. You treat his son like your own, and he can tell. If he hasn’t bought a ring already, he’s looking and he’ll have it by the end of this month. Mark. My. Words.” Your mom punctuated the end of that statement by dipping her latest macaron in her wine.

“You guys are crazy. It’s too soon. We’ve only been together for seven months. Plus he’s been married before, and getting married again would be such a big deal,” you sighed. “I know your hearts are in the right place but it’s too soon for him. Maybe someday.”

Your mother and sister shared a look that you couldn’t make out, but they decided to drop the subject so you pushed the idea aside for now.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t be such a stranger, Y/N! We need to see you and Bucky and sweet Noah more often,” your mom said as she hugged you goodbye at the airport.

“I’ll try, mom, I promise.”

“It was good to see you kids. Have a safe trip!” Your dad hugged the three of you goodbye, and if you were being honest, you thought Noah held onto him longer than the rest of you. You were glad he felt so comfortable around your family.

“Thanks again for having us,” Bucky said as he kissed your mom’s cheek.

“Oh, please. If it were up to me, you would be here all the time.” She hugged you one last time before you waved and headed to the counter to check your bags in and go through the TSA checks.

Once you were seated at your terminal, you took the opportunity to ask Noah how he liked his first trip.

“It was fun! Charlie has so many space things! Like spaceships and astronauts and he even has her own helmet just like real astronauts wear!” Maybe, just maybe, he was beginning to grow out of his dinosaur phase. You hoped not, he had so many figurines that would be collecting dust if that were the case.

“What did you think about Y/N's parents, Noah?” Bucky asked from beside you.

“They’re nice! And Mr. Richard likes sweets too, Daddy!” Bucky chuckled.

“He sure does.”

“I like the hugs they give. They’re warm, kinda like Grandma and Grandpa’s hugs.”

“Well, that’s good, bud.”

“Can I watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse before we get on the plane?”

“Sure thing, honey.” You pulled out your tablet and pulled up the app, while Noah plugged in a pair of headphones, and soon enough, you were being ignored for a mouse in a brightly colored world.

“This trip was really nice, Doll,” Bucky said. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “This turned out much different than I initially anticipated.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it was just…it was so much better.” He leaned over and kissed your temple. “Thanks for bringing us, Doll.”

“Thanks for coming with me, Buck.”

“I promise, the next trip we go on will be kid-free and somewhere tropical.” You laughed.

“Alright, honey, if you say so.”


	2. Of Twinkling Lights and Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite part/chapter in this entire series. I REALLY hope you enjoy it! ❤

_December 2018_

 

“Hey, Doll. I, uh, I know it’s been a while since I’ve talked to you, but things have been developing and I’m needing a bit of guidance… It’s Y/N, she’s come to see you before. You know, beautiful eyes, soft hair, about this tall,” he held his hand up to about your height. “She’s, well…I didn’t think I would find someone after you, I never _wanted_ to find someone after you. But she stumbled into our lives, mine and Noah’s. Well, Noah’s first - I swear he inherited your outgoing personality. She makes me happy and she fits in so well. And with Noah, Doll, you would be so happy with how she treats our son. Like he’s her own. She’s not replacing you, I don’t want that and neither does she, I know her. But she loves him too, and me, and I just…” 

He sighed, his breath visible in the cold December air. He toed the snow around his boots, not sure what he expected out of this.

“I guess I just wanted your approval, to know it’s okay to be happy with her. I’m, uh, I have this,” he pulled out the little box from the jewelry store in Michigan that’s been burning a hole in his pocket for a little over a month. “I’d planned on doing it in a few days, on Christmas. Cliche, I know, but I just thought it would make it special… I’ll always love you, Dot. But I love her too, and I think… I think maybe it’s time I take the next step. Is that alright?” He paused and looked around, waiting for an unknown sign. After a minute, he shook his head, lightly chuckling at himself. 

“Rest easy, Doll, I’ll be seeing you again.”

Bucky kneeled in the snow and placed the long-stemmed red rose at the foot of the headstone. Gently, he rubbed his thumb over the top of the smooth stone, before standing up and turning on his heel. He was three steps away when a sudden gust of wind swept up behind him and his hat blew off his head and landed several feet away. When he went to retrieve it, there was a rose petal underneath it. He held it between his fingers and looked up at the sky, deciding that was the sign from her that she approved.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

Steve opened his door at the insistent knocking, and all but jumped out of the way as Bucky barged inside with Noah following behind.

“Well hello to you too, Buck.” Steve rolled his eyes, then turned his attention to Noah. “What’s up, little man?”

“Hi Uncle Steve. Does Aunt Peggy have anymore brownies left?”

“That’s some sweet tooth you’ve got there. I think there are some on a plate on the counter. Why don’t you go check it out and I’ll join you after I talk to your dad?”

“Mkay!” He raced to the kitchen.

“Don’t eat them all!” Steve yelled after him, only to be met with giggles.

His head turned back to where his best friend lay on the couch.

“Alright, Bucky, talk.”

“I don’t know how to propose. I thought I did, I got the ring like I told you I would.” Bucky fished said ring out of his pocket and held it up for Steve to see. It was beautiful and elegant and a little bit quirky, and so very you, that Steve knew he had help.

“Did her mom help you?”

“Her sister, Liz. I asked her dad for her hand- out of courtesy, I know how much her family means to her. Then her dad, brother-in-law, and I went to a store in town and browsed. I texted Liz several pictures and she helped me decide,” Bucky said, all while staring at the ceiling, looking like a mess of emotions.

“Smart, not getting it here. Tony’s a great guy but he’s definitely the biggest gossip in this town, and he wouldn’t have held back if you walked into his jewelry store.”

“Yeah, but how do I ask? I wanted to ask on Christmas. Is that too cliche though? She’s not really the cliche type? Oh hell, what if she doesn’t say yes and I’ve put her on the spot in front of all of our friends?” Bucky groaned. “Maybe this is a bad idea.”

“Bucky, get a grip. When you think about proposing, where do you imagine you are?” Bucky took so long to reply Steve thought he’d fallen asleep.

“I can’t picture a place, or any of the surroundings. I just see her.” Steve smiled at his friend.

“Well then, pal, I don’t think it matters how or when you tell her, you just have to do it.”

“I think…I think I’m going to stick to Christmas, with all of our friends. It’s not the whole town, but it’s the important people.” Bucky turned his head to look at Steve. “What do you think?”

“I think that sounds great.” Steve stood up. “I’m going to go stop your son from eating all of Pegs’ brownies.”

“Please do, I’m taking him to his friend Peter’s house in an hour and his aunt would kill me if I sent him over on a sugar high.”

Steve laughed as he walked into the kitchen but stopped abruptly when he ran into Noah by the entryway.

“What’s up, Little Man?”

“How does someone propose to someone else?” Noah said. Steve was taken aback. Did he know Bucky was going to propose to you? He was ninety percent sure he’d just eavesdropped on their conversation.

“Well… when two people love each other, one person will usually buy a ring and they tell them all of the things they love about them and ask them an important question.”

“Oh, okay.” That’s it? Steve thought that was too easy.

“Why do you ask? You thinkin’ about proposing to someone?” Steve teased.

“Yep!”

“Wait, really?” This was definitely news to Steve. “Who is the lucky lady? Or fellow?”

“I can’t tell you, Uncle Steve. It’s a secret!”

“Okay, Buddy. Anything, I can, uh, do to help?” Because he was nosier than he would ever admit aloud and it would be great to tell Bucky all about Noah’s little friend… if he could ever get the details out of him that is.

“Nope!” He said, sipping on a glass of milk. “Well actually, can you help me wrap it?”

Bingo!

“Sure thing, buddy. When do you want me to help you?”

“Can we do it now?” That brought Steve’s eyebrows to his hairline.

“You have a ring with you?”

“Yeah,” Noah said, pulling something out of his jacket pocket. In his hand was a little clear plastic ball with a purple plastic ring inside. It was the cutest thing Steve had ever seen, if he were being honest. He coughed back a chuckle.

“Where did you get that, Noah?”

“From Mr. Tony’s diner.”

“Ah, I see. Alright, well I’m going to go grab some wrapping paper from my room. Be right back, Little Man!”

Steve sped past where Bucky laid on the couch.

“Hey, hey, hey. Where are you going?” Bucky called out, then followed Steve to his room when he didn’t get a response. “What are you doing?”

“Getting some wrapping paper.”

“Okay, I’ll bite… Why?”

“Because, Noah’s got a girlfriend! Or boyfriend. I don’t know. Either way, you’re not the only one proposing this holiday season!” Steve beamed, visions of a miniature kid wedding danced through his head.

“Wait,  _what?!_ ”

 

* * *

 

“That was…” Bucky started, as he laid back in bed, trying to catch his breath.

“Incredible,” you finished, sighing happily.

“Yeah,” he smiled back at you, holding your hand. “I’m so glad Becs wanted him to spend the night last night.” You nodded in agreement.

“You’ve been holding out on me, Casanova.” You rolled onto your side, grinning as the blush rose to his cheeks. “Dinner, Christmas lights, that mistletoe…”

“Oh, that mistletoe. Best holiday tradition yet.” Bucky smiled fondly at the memory.

_“You look amazing, Doll.” You turned around to see Bucky watching you from the bathroom doorway as you fastened your earring to your ear. You were wore a forest green A-line dress with black tights and planned on wearing your black ankle boots to give you a bit more height._

_“Thanks, Buck,” you said as your eyes ran over his form. He wore a deep red sweater and dark jeans that made his ass look even better. He gave you a lopsided smile when he caught you staring._

_“We should get going if we want to make our reservations.”_

_“You’re right sorry. Just about done here.” You swiped on your go-to red lipstick and grabbed your purse. “Ready dear.”_

_You slipped on your shoes and he helped you into your coat after shrugging into his own leather jacket, and you were out the door. It had been a while since you two were out together, just the two of you. It felt nice, romantic, and you were giddy with the attention._

_Dinner was wonderful, Bucky having taken you to an Italian restaurant in Portage. You split dessert, a tiramisu you wished was available in Aster Falls. Afterward, you walked down several streets, hand in hand, enjoying each other’s company and the twinkling lights that now lined the city’s streets. Later, you drove back to Aster Falls, your hand in his as he drove through the snowy landscape._

_Bucky pulled into the parking lot for your apartment building. You headed inside, Bucky’s arm around your shoulder. The second you stepped into the elevator, his lips were on your neck. You looked up and laughed._

_“What’s so funny, Doll,” he mumbled into your skin._

_“Mistletoe.” Bucky pulled back, looking up, and sure enough there was a mistletoe taped to the ceiling._

_“Well, what do you know. Who are we to disagree with tradition.” His lips met yours, all the way up to your door, through your apartment, and into your bedroom. For the rest of the evening, your body was his, and his was yours. And you were tangled in the sheets for the remainder of the night, curled together afterwards when you were both blissed out. Which brought you to this morning, when you woke to kisses down your spine in the soft morning light._

“We should probably get ready and give your sister a break. It’s Christmas Eve after all, and I’m sure Noah has been bouncing off the walls since we dropped him off yesterday,” you said, your fingers grazing through the short scruff on his face.

“Do we have to?” He pouted, poking his bottom lip out, looking oh so adorable. “Five more minutes?”

“Yeah, I think we can do that.” You scooted closer to him, resting your head on his chest. His arms went around you and you settled into the comfortable silence once more, knowing ‘five more minutes’ would turn out to be much longer.

 

* * *

 

“Wake up! Wake up! It’s Christmas!”

“What time is it?” Bucky said, rolling over in bed. His voice was gravelly from sleep. His hand around your waist tightened its hold. You cracked an eye open and looked around, remembering you were not at home in the cozy apartment but, in fact, in a guest room at the Barnes’ house. You peeked at the clock, softly groaning when you read the numbers.

“Too early.” You snuggled closer to him, your back to his front, trying to leach his warmth.

“I’d say we have about three minutes before he drags us out of here, Doll.” His breath tickled your neck.

“Mmm, alright. Three minutes, I can do that.”

That hope was quickly diminished when not thirty seconds later, Noah crashed landed on the two of you, breaking the sleepy spell you were under.

“Daddy! Y/N! It’s Christmas!” Noah shouted excitedly. Bucky chuckled quietly.

“It sure is, bud. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Noah Bear,” you said, sitting up.

“Can we go open presents now?”

“No, no, no. You know the rules, you can open one present this morning, but you have to wait until this afternoon with everyone else to open up the rest,” Bucky said.

“Fine,” Noah pouted.

“Hey, now, no grumpy faces. That’s not very jolly,” you said, smoothing the hair on his head.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright, bud. Why don’t you go watch cartoons in the living room and we’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Okay.” You watched as he climbed off the bed and shut the door behind him.

“What are you still doing up there?” Bucky said. You glanced down at his relaxed form.

“Hm?”

“Come here.” He rolled over, his arm returning to your waist, and pulled you down to meet your lips to his. You felt him smile after a moment.

“Merry Christmas, Doll.”

“Merry Christmas James.”

 

* * *

 

“James, dear, your friends are here!” Bucky’s mom called out as the doorbell chimed.

She opened the door and in stepped the whole group with arms full of presents. Steve had his arm around Peggy, newly wed and happy. Sam carrying a pie with a smiling Mrs. Wilson on his arm. Wanda and Natasha had their arms linked together while a sleep-walking Clint trailed behind them. An excited Thor and an unimpressed Loki brought up the rear of the group. Everyone important in Bucky’s life was here today and he couldn’t be more excited…or nervous.

“It’s about time you got here. Noah’s been bouncing off the walls waiting to open presents,” Bucky said, giving hugs to everyone as they stepped in from the cold.

“You can blame this one for holding us up,” Nat said, jerking her thumb at Clint. “It seemed to be his mission not to wake up this morning.”

“Where’s Y/N?” Wanda piped up.

“In the kitchen with Noah and Becca, frosting cookies.”

“Yumm!” Wanda and Nat headed straight to the kitchen with Mrs. Barnes and Mrs. Wilson in tow. The rest of the group spread out between the kitchen to sneak treats or settling in on the couches in the living room.

Steve slapped a hand onto Bucky’s shoulder as he shut the door.

“So, are you ready?” Steve said lowly, so that only Bucky could hear.

“Yes. No… Yes.” Bucky sighed. “I’ve done this before… I really don’t remember being this nervous.”

“Well it was a given before. You and Dot had been together for years. Everyone knew you were going to get married sooner or later.”

“Do you think it’s too soon? It’s too soon, isn’t it?” Bucky struggled to look normal while the panic started to set in.

“Hey, no. Stop. You’re fine.” Steve had both hands on Bucky’s shoulder now. “Sure you haven’t been with Y/N for years, but anyone alive could tell you that you’re perfect together. You know it, I know it… I’m sure even Dot’s even agreeing as we speak. Take a deep breath, relax. You’ve still got some time to figure out what you’re going to say. It’s gonna be fine, you’ll see.”

With that, he patted Bucky on the back and headed toward the fireplace, where Peggy was looking at the Christmas cards on the mantle. Steve was right. He was right a lot, not that Bucky would ever tell him. But he was right, and Bucky was stressing out for no reason.

However he asked today, he knew in his heart, at least he hoped, that you would say yes.

 

* * *

 

“We’ve only got two more presents and then I think that wraps up Christmas 2018!” Mr. Barnes said.

Bucky pecked you on the forehead before he abruptly stood up and headed for the stairs.

“Where are you going?” you asked.

“Forgot a gift upstairs, I’ll be right back!” You watched as Bucky disappeared up the stairs, shaking your head at his forgetfulness.

“Looks like this one is for Loki,” Becca said, as she crawled underneath the tree, “and this one is for Y/N.” She plopped Loki’s present into his lap and lightly tossed your gift to you.

“You can open yours first, I don’t mind,” you said, your interest taking over at what could possibly be underneath the mass of colorful wrapping paper. He nodded and tore at the paper, cracking a small smile when a kids’ magic set was revealed.

“You’re an absolute child.” Loki playfully glared at his brother across the room.

“Come now, brother, I’m not the one with a kids’ toy with my name on it,” Thor laughed, the smile reached his eyes.

You hid your giggle behind your hand, while others (ahem, Sam and Clint) were practically in tears.

“You’re next, Bunny.”

You stuck your tongue out at Sam then turned your attention to the gift in your hand. You took a moment to examine it, the red and green paper wrapped so nicely around such a tiny thing. You were supposed to guess who it was from but with the bouncing seven-year old next to you, it wasn’t hard to assume.

“This is from you, huh?” He nodded excitedly. “Did you wrap it all by yourself?”

“No, Uncle Steve helped me!”

You held the small gift in your palm, weighing it to guess the contents. It was fairly light, and rattled a bit when your hand shook. Honestly, you couldn’t have guessed in that moment when was beneath the paper, but whatever it was, the anticipation was clearly getting to Noah as he bounced on the sofa beside you. You took care not rip the paper too much as you unwrapped it. As you tore the final bit of paper away, you smiled. It was a small purple plastic ring inside transparent plastic bauble. You’d seen this before, at the little 50-cent machines by the front door of Tony’s. You popped open the container and slid the ring on your pinky finger, where it barely fit.

“Thank you so much, Noah!” you said as you pulled him into your arms for a hug.

“You’re wearing it wrong!” You jerked back.

“What do you mean?” He sighed in exasperation and gently pulled the ring from your finger.

“You’re supposed to wear it on this finger.” You gasped as he slid the plastic ring as far as it would go down the fourth finger of your left hand.  _ **“Will you be my new mommy?”**_

The room was absolutely silent, waiting for your response. Here you were, being proposed to in a way you had never expected, but instead, you had hoped he would come to think of you in that way. But this wasn’t entirely a decision for you to make. You nodded, hesitantly.

“Noah, honey, I love you. I would love to be your new mom. But that decision isn’t up to me.” You glanced behind him and met the eyes of Steve, who looked at you nervously with wide eyes. Then his gaze focused to something behind you.

“Well then, whose decision is it?” You looked down into Noah’s big blue eyes, and opened your mouth to respond when you were cut off.

“It’s mine, bud.”

You turned around at the voice and your hand flew to your mouth, once more. Bucky was down on one knee, his own ring in a little black velvet box in his hand.

“Y/N, this was quite what I had planned, I guess Noah beat me to it. I never thought I’d find someone after Dot, but the moment you stepped into our lives, you changed it for the better. You bring light and joy and love to our lives, something that’s been missing for so long. Seeing you with Noah makes me happier than you can imagine and knowing how strongly he feels about you, well…” He took a shuddering breath. “Y/N, you are strong and beautiful and have the patience of a saint, I swear. You are so smart and so supportive, and I’m so glad you decided to take a chance on little ol’ Aster Falls, and take a chance with me. Y/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?”

You were sure you looked a complete mess. Tears were streaming down your face and your hands were shaking. You couldn’t imagine a life without Bucky and Noah, and you didn’t want to. You nodded your head furiously, hardly able to get the words out fast enough.

“Yes! Oh my gosh, yes! Of course!”

Bucky pulled the plastic ring for your finger and slid the real ring in its place. Then he pulled you up into a kiss and it seemed like the room exploded into applause and cheers all around you. When you finally broke away, you looked down to find Noah, pouting slightly. You crouched down to be eye level with him.

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

“You aren’t wearing my ring.” He had tears in his eyes and your heart broke at his expression.

“Oh, Noah, here, let’s do this instead.” You unclasped the necklace you were wearing - the simple sterling silver heart pendant Bucky got you for your birthday two months ago - and slipped the ring through the chain. When you fastened the clasp back behind your neck, the heart dangled just below your clavicle and right beside it, laid Noah’s purple plastic ring.

“I think this is better Noah, that way I won’t lose it since it doesn’t quite fit on my finger.” You picked him up off the couch and onto your lap instead. “Whether or not you gave me a ring, honey, doesn’t change how much I want to be your mom.”

“Really?” He asked, his blue eye peeked through his dark lashes.

“Really really. I love you so much, Noah Bear.”

With that, he threw his arms around your neck and cried into your sweater. Bucky sat beside you and placed his hand on your waist, pulling you and Noah closer. He pressed a kiss to your temple. You looked around at the faces of your friends and family, their faces all with soft smiles and teary eyes. You smiled back, but soon felt the heat rushing to your face with all the attention and emotion from the past few minutes.

“I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but some of us have been waiting for sweet potato pie all month so can we please move on to dinner so I can get some dessert?” Sam said. There was a chorus of groans and chuckles breaking the emotional spell, and Sam sent you a wink before heading toward the kitchen. After all these years, he still knew how to read you like a book, and knew when to save you from embarrassment.

After everyone moved more or less to the kitchen and dining room, you gently pushed Noah away to see his face.

“Are you okay, bud?” Bucky asked. Noah nodded, playing with the ring around your neck.

“Where did you learn to propose like that, sweetheart?” you asked.

“I heard Daddy and Uncle Steve talking about proposing, and I asked Uncle Steve how someone proposes and he told me how.”

“Steve thought he was gonna ask a classmate to marry him.” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh.

“Can I call you ‘Mommy’?”

Bucky and you stopped laughing abruptly, and you felt the tears return to your eyes. So far, it felt as if you’d spent the entire day as a faucet. You looked at Bucky for confirmation, and he nodded.

“Of course, Noah. If you’re comfortable with calling me that, then you can,” you said.

“Okay, Mommy.” He climbed off of your lap and headed toward the kitchen toward everyone else. “I’m going to get a cookie before Uncle Steve eats them all.” With that, he disappeared.

“Can you believe what happened today?” You asked Bucky, turning to face him.

“Actually, I can, Doll.” He kissed your lips, then leaned away a bit as he cupped your cheek with his warm hand. “This was the best Christmas ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have planned the entirety of A Touch of Ink based off the idea of Noah’s proposal, and I’ve been waiting to share this for so long. I’m a sucker for a child proposal. Hopefully you all liked it too!


	3. Of Champagne Flutes and Wedding Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day you marry your best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this part and this series in general. let me know what you thought about it. Also, for Nat’s dress, it’s the dress on the left (in the link) while the dress on the right is for the bridesmaids.

_Late June 2019_

 

“Peggy! Wanda! She’s gone!”

You blinked up at the ceiling from your position on your new couch as you heard Becca yelling and running around upstairs. You sipped your tea as you stared at the stairs, counting down until Becca would inevitably make it down to the first floor.

“3...2...1…” you whispered to yourself.

“She’s down here!” Right on time, Wanda yelled behind her as she jumped the last two steps and bounded toward your spot in the living room.

“There you are!” Becca joined a moment later. “You just about gave me a heart attack! I thought you got cold feet or I don’t know! But this is no time for you to be down here drinking coffee! We have things to do! Today is a very important day, dear sister!”

“Actually,” you started, slowly standing up and heading to the kitchen, “this is tea. And while yes, this is a very important day, I’m not too worried about today.”

“Well...good? That’s good. You shouldn’t be worried…” Becca said. “But we need to get moving! We’ve got to get your hair and makeup done, and put on your dress and get you to that altar!”

“Becca, honey. Calm down,” Peggy’s soothing said as she joined the girls in the kitchen. “Y/N is the only one allowed to be this frazzled about her own wedding day, and she seems perfectly calm to me.” She winked at you and shot her a small smile.

“I know! But… I just want everything to be perfect for them. They deserve it!”

“Becca, it will be perfect, especially thanks to you, and all your planning. You’ve really outdone yourself the past few months. Everything will be perfect.” You threw your arms around her and gave her a squeeze. “Thank you so much, Becs.”

“You’re so welcome!” Becca had tears in her eyes when she pulled away. “Alright enough mushy stuff. You, upstairs. We have T-minus six hours before you officially become part of the Barnes family!” She said, pointing at you and squealing a bit.

“I’ll be up in a moment, Becca. Let me finish my tea and then I’ll let you have your way with me.” She rolled her eyes but agreed, leaving with Wanda to go start getting ready.

“You do seem rather calm about all this.” Peggy leaned over the counter, cupping her own mug of tea in her hands. “You weren’t nearly as serene about even my own wedding.”

“I just have a good feeling about today is all,” you smiled into your cup.

“Where did you head off to this morning? I passed by your room earlier and saw the door open but you weren’t inside.”

“I just had to make a little stop to have a few words with someone before today could happen.”

_You’d been kneeling in the grass for fifteen minutes, not sure what to say. The knees of your jeans were getting wet from the early morning dew, and the birds were already chirping in the early morning light. You’d only been here once, not stepping into the town cemetery since last year with Bucky, but you knew this was something you had to do, for peace of mind. You placed a few roses, from the bushes in front of yours and Bucky’s new home, on the headstone._

_“I don’t know if this is weird or the right thing to do, but it felt wrong to be marrying James today without at least trying to talk to you.” You took a deep breath and finally said the words that have been eating away at you for weeks._

_“I never thought I’d meet someone as caring, kind, compassionate, and wonderful as Bucky. I’d hoped but that’s not always reality. But then I met him, through your son. Your beautiful, intelligent, so very kind-hearted son, and I felt like I found a home with them. But I feel guilty, that I’m with them, and you can’t be.” You were crying now, tears slowly falling down your face. “But I want you to know, it was never my intention to replace you, it still is not. He may call me “mommy” now, but he will never forget you. He will always know that he is special because he has two mommies to look out for him and love him, one down here, and one watching over him from above.”_

_You felt lighter after that, and thought maybe it was time to leave. But something made you stay, and so instead, you had settled more comfortable on the wet grass, and began to talk to Dot. You told her all about her boys, about the silly things they do, about their achievements. You told her about them, because it didn’t feel fair that she had to miss this, especially missing Noah growing up. You knew, somehow, that she was listening and that was good enough for you._

“Hmm.” Peggy looked at you thoughtfully before plucking the cup out of your hands. “Alright, we’ve sat here long enough. Let’s go.”

With her arm looped through yours, you ascended the stairs where you could hear Becca and Wanda chatting along, every now and then a comment from Natasha, who valued her beauty sleep and didn’t take kindly to being woken up by an energetic Wanda.

“I wonder how Bucky’s fairing if you’re this calm about today.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Where are the rings? Steve! I can’t find the rings!” Bucky said searching over and under everything in Steve’s house.

Steve and Sam stood at the base of the stairs in identical positions, arms crossed in front of their chests, as they watched Bucky zoom around the room.

“Do you want to stop him or should I?” Sam said.

Steve sighed. “I got him. Can you start getting Noah up and ready?”

“Sure thing, man.” Sam patted Steve on his back then headed up the stairs.

“Bucky. Buck!” Steve grabbed Bucky’s arm and sat him down on the couch. “The rings are on my dresser ready to go when we are. You gave them to me to hold on to, remember?”

“Oh right.” Bucky sighed, his hand came up to rub the back of his neck. “Sorry, man.”

“Hey, it’s normal. Remember my day with Peggy? I wouldn’t have made it to the altar in one piece without you there to keep my head on straight.”

“Yeah that’s probably true. You were a mess.” Bucky chuckled at the memory.

“Today is going to go just fine. There’s no reason to worry, especially with Becca running the show. Take a minute to calm down and then go get ready. We still have some things to take care of before we get you down that aisle.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky stretched, then leaned over and gently pushed Steve’s shoulder. “Thanks, Punk.”

“Anytime, Jerk.” Steve returned the gesture.

Bucky made his way back into his guest room in Steve’s house, opening the door to hear the squeals of laughter and excitement coming from Noah as Sam helped him into his clothes. Noah had been so excited to be going to another wedding, after taking part in Steve and Peggy’s in November. When he heard he was going to be the ringbearer for his dad’s wedding, he’d been ecstatic. It was such an important job and he couldn’t be more proud. Bucky smiled at his son’s enthusiasm, and made eye contact with Sam, who sent him a wink.

“Alright, Little Man, let’s give your dad time to get ready.” Sam ushered Noah out of the room.

Bucky walked over to the dresser and stood in front of the mirror. He looked a bit of a mess, he had to admit. His hair was crazy from the tossing and turning the night before, and his clothes were rumpled from the little sleep he got. But the longer he stared at himself in the mirror the clearer he could see how happy he was. The image of you walking down the aisle toward him stuck had been in his head for the past two weeks, and now with only a few hours left to wait, the anticipation was killing him. He’d been waiting for this for months and today was finally the day the three of you would officially become a family.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Knock knock!”

The door burst open and in tumbled your mother, sister and niece. You jumped and turned around at the noise.

“Oh honey! You look so beautiful already!” your mom gushed. While your hair had already been done, you were still in your robe and your makeup was only half on. Regardless, you thanked her and set down your makeup brush to give her a hug.

“I don’t look nearly as nice as you three. Look at you, Miss Charlie! I think you’ll steal the whole day!” Charlie twirled in her soft peach-colored dress that poofed out at the bottom, and had little rhinestones on the outer layer of tulle that would be sure to sparkle in the sunlight. “Prettiest flower girl I’ve ever seen!” Charlie giggled in delight.

“Yes, she’d adorable, but today is about you and you’re the only one not ready yet!” Liz exclaimed.

“It’s okay, Liz. There’s no need to rush. I just have to finish my makeup and put on the dress and then I’ll be ready to go. There’s still tons of time left.”

Liz groaned. “You’re about to get married. Married, Y/N! This is not a last minute occasion that you can whip on a dress and walk out the door with a few moments to spare!”

“Thank you! That’s what I’ve been trying to tell her!” Becca said, carrying in the flower crown you’d decided you wanted instead of a veil.

“Oh no, there’s two of them,” you muttered to yourself. You heard a snicker and glanced up to meet Nat’s eyes. You gave her a pleading look and she did what she does best.

“That’s enough. We need to give Y/N some space,” she said crossing her arms, looking every bit as intimidating as when you’d first met her. “Everyone out until she needs us.”

You could tell your family wanted to argue about staying but you also knew Nat wasn’t one to argue with. As everyone filed out of the room, you grabbed Peggy’s hand asking her to stay and help you finish getting ready. Before Nat closed the door, you stopped her and slipped an envelope into her hand.

“Can you give this to Bucky before the ceremony please?”

Nat nodded and smiled, giving you one of her rare hugs you’d only received once before.

“Sure thing. Clint and I will head over in a little bit to make sure the boys are ready.”

“Thank you, Nat!” You grinned.

After she left, Peggy watched as you finished your makeup. It was simple, definitely not what Becca and Liz would have done if you’d let them near your face with a makeup brush, but it was subtle and it was you, and that’s what mattered. Hanging on the door of your closet was your wedding. It had taken a month to find a dress that was “you” and also appeased your dress-shopping group, but it had been worth the wait.

It was an A-line [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ba/b4/9f/bab49f5fd29e2ee84b9412ac25ea7864.jpg) made of chiffon and lace. The bodice featured an intricate lace design with some light beading, and had small, lace cap sleeves. The layers of chiffon made the skirt flow down your body and would look nice on the the top of the Peak.

Peggy helped you step into the dress and started to hook the row of buttons in the back. You let out a small sigh of relief when the dress buttoned all the way and fit like it had at the last fitting last month. You turned around to face the mirror and gasped. You almost didn’t recognize yourself.

“Wow. Darling, you look gorgeous,” Peggy said behind you, meeting your eyes in the mirror.

“You really think so?”

“Of course! I’m always right.” You both laughed, because when had Peggy ever been wrong before?

“Just need the final touch.” Peggy laid the delicate flower crown of peach-colored carnations and blush pink roses and ranunculus, that matched the flowers in your bouquet, on your head and took a step back. “There. You look perfect, my dear.”

“Thank you, Peggy.” You wrapped her in your arms for a moment, much like you had before her wedding months ago.

She handed you your bouquet and you descended the stairs, careful not to trip in your heels. The chattering in the room silenced and your mother already had tears in her eyes.

“My baby! Oh, look at you! Oh, I’m not ready for this!” She threw her arms around you while still managing to avoid messing up your hair.

“Of course you’re ready for this. Always so dramatic, mom.” You giggled and kissed her cheek.

“You look like a fairy, Aunt Y/N!” Charlie said.

“Thank you, honey.”

“So pretty!” Wanda said.

“You were so right, the flower crown looks perfect!” Liz had been apprehensive about a change in tradition and you not wearing a veil.

“Yeah, I’m kind of in love with it.”

Becca had been strangely quiet though. You looked to her and could see why. She was desperately trying not to let her tears ruin her makeup and had taken to fanning her eyes.

“Becca, honey, are you alright?” You tried, grabbing a tissue and dabbing lightly at her eyes.

“I’m just so happy you’re going to marry my brother. I’ve always wanted a sister and you’ve really become one already and today just makes it official and I’m just so happy.”

“Oh Becs! I think of you as a sister too! Please stop your crying honey, you’ll ruin your makeup.” She laughed at that, her tears finally slowing.

“Look at me, I’m a mess. On your wedding day! Ugh!” She groaned but smiled all the same. “If any of you mention this to my brother, you’re gonna get it.”

“I wouldn’t dare, Becs. Cross my heart.” You drew an X with your finger over your heart.

“Okay, I propose a toast before I head over to the boys.” Nat came out from the kitchen holding a tray of champagne flutes and a stemless wine glass for Charlie. She passed out the glasses to everyone, handing you a glass. You must have had a look on your face, because Nat said, “Don’t worry, it’s sparkling cider like Charlie’s. Wouldn’t want you getting tipsy on your wedding day.” She winked, then held up her glass.

“To Y/N!”

“To Y/N!” Everyone else replied and downed the liquid in their glasses.

“Alright, I’m off to grab the guys, I’ll see you there Y/N.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

By half past noon, all the men in Steve’s house were dressed in matching navy suits with blush pink roses pinned to their lapels. Little Noah, with his hair slicked back and in his own suit, looked like a miniature copy of Bucky. As best man, Steve’s job was to keep Bucky calm through all of this, even if that meant allowing the banter between Bucky and Sam as a distraction from his nerves. Bucky was just arguing with Sam over which DC superhero was best, much to Noah’s amusement, when the doorbell rang.

Steve shook his head at his friends’ antics and opened the door for Nat.

“Well don’t you look good all dolled up,” Steve smiled. Nat rolled her eyes.

“Don’t let Peg hear you say that. Besides, I always look good.” She smirked. She wore a long chiffon, navy blue [dress](https://cdn.weddingbee.com/pics/453675/E8D6CC3E-8C30-455E-93E2-665AE8D44802.jpeg) that matched the color of the guys’ suits and flowed down her body. It had a flattering low V-shaped neckline that suited Nat’s style and would make her stand out from the other bridesmaids, as she wasn’t a bridesmaid at all.

“There she is!” Bucky called from his place by the couch. “My third grooms _maid_ ,” he grinned.

“You’re lucky to have me, Barnes.” She placed a kiss on his cheek and he gave her a hug.

“I have something for you from your better half.” She handed him the letter from you, and wiped her lipstick off his cheek with her thumb as he opened it.

 

_James,_

_If I know you as well as I think I do, I know you’re probably frazzled to hell right now. Listen to me. Stop. Take a deep breath. Better?_

_I love you, and I can’t wait to marry you today. You’re my best friend (don’t tell Sammy) and I’m so lucky to have bumped into your son, our son. I love you both so much. I miss you both so much and it’s been less than 24 hours. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with the two of you. I can’t wait for years of kisses and hugs, and late night snuggles, and science projects that are always far more messy than planned, and the giggles that seem to be the soundtrack of our life. To expand our family and fill it with even more love. Someday._

_But for now, stay calm, don’t give Stevie too much trouble. I’ll you soon. I’ll be the one in white._

_I love you._

_-Y/N_

“Daddy? Why are you sad?” Noah’s voice broke through his mind.

Bucky didn’t even realize he was crying. But he wasn’t sad, not one bit. He leaned over and pulled Noah into a hug.

“These aren’t sad tears at all, Bud. These are happy tears. Y/N wrote me a letter about how excited she is to marry us today. How much she loves you and me. How much she can’t wait to see you and me and her together at the end the aisle today.”

“Oh! I love Mommy, too! Let’s go see her now!”

“We can’t, not yet. It’s bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding.”

“Yeah but daddy,  _I’m not the groom_!” Noah’s annoyed sigh caused the four adults to burst into laughter.

“He’s got you there, man,” Sam said.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s my fault for raising a smartypants,” Bucky said, leaning over to tickle Noah.

“Alright, we should start heading to the Peak. Becca said we need to be there by one ‘o clock, so let’s move,” Nat said. She turned on her heel and walked out of the house and to her car, where Clint was dozing in the passenger seat, as mornings on weekends, or rather early afternoons, were not his thing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Becca, you’ve really outdone yourself,” you murmured to yourself as Liz helped you out of the car. Becca, Wanda, and Peggy had gone ahead of you to make sure everything was perfect, leaving you to spend the last few moments with your family.

You were amazed by how beautiful the venue was. To the left, a huge tent shaded the tables and chairs from the June sun; it was large enough to fit practically the whole town who were sure to be in attendance. From the parking lot, you could see all the peach-colored flowers and navy ribbons of the centerpieces. A dance floor had been set up and you could see the strings of lights that surrounded the whole place, and you were already eager to see what it would all look like when the sun set.

To the right, the aisle you were to walk down was lined with rows of chairs on either side. Guests were mostly seated, few were still standing around and chatting. At the end of the aisle was an arch covered in flowers, and just behind that was a beautiful view of the ocean from the top of the cliff. The view from the Peak was exactly the reason why you choose this spot as your location, one of the only things you were insistent on upon planning the wedding.

Bucky stood with his groomsmen, and maid, at the altar. He was turned around, facing away from everyone, and from his posture, you were sure he was nervous. A waving hand drew your eyes down to Noah, who stood by Bucky in the cutest little suit you’d ever seen, looking every bit like Bucky’s twin. You waved back and blew him a kiss.

“Alright, looks like we're starting in about fifteen minutes.” Becca said, when you found her behind the dressing wall-partitioned area that was designated for the bride. She adjusted your flower crown and the strap of your dress. “Are you ready, Y/N?”

“As I'll ever be, Becs. Thank you, for all of this.”

“It was nothing. Besides, you’re family.” Becca grinned and ushered Wanda, Peggy, and Charlie out toward the edge of the aisle.

“We’ll see you down there honey,” your mom said, kissing you on the cheek before leaving to find her seat with Liz.

“How are you feeling, Sweetheart?” Your dad asked, sticking his head around the partition.

“I’m… I’m good. I’m really, really good.” You couldn’t help but grin. This was the start of your forever.

“I’m so proud of you, honey.” He kissed the top of your head. “Oh! I almost forgot. Here.” He pulls out a small hair pin from his pocket. The main gem was a vibrant blue surrounded by smaller white gems, forming a flower shape all together. It was beautiful and sparkled brilliantly in the sun.

“It was my mother’s. Figured it crossed ‘Old’ and ‘Blue’ off the list.” He chuckled. “She’d want you to have it.”

You couldn’t help yourself. You threw your arms around your father, feeling him embrace you in return.

“Thank you, Dad.” You slipped from his embrace and slid the hairpin into your hair.

“Anything for you, dear. Now, we probably shouldn’t keep them waiting much longer.”

As you began to walk toward the arch at the end of the aisle, you could hear the light melody of the piano and violin played by a couple of incredibly talent seniors in the high school. You saw Becca wave a flourish of her hand when she saw you, and the music changed. The moment the first notes began, Becca ushered Charlie down the aisle. Following behind her was Liz, Wanda, then Becca.

You and Bucky refused to be normal and have you walk to the traditional wedding march. Instead, as you got to the edge, the beginning of [_"Can't Help Falling In Love"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbVR391HzT8) began. All the guests stood, but you weren’t focused on them. You were focused on your blue-eyed boys. Steve tapped Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky turned to you. Immediately, his right hand flew to his mouth, tears coming to his eyes, his face turning red. His other hand was on Noah’s shoulder, keeping your boys together. You couldn’t help but grin as you made your way to them.

The last few notes finished and your father kissed you head before placing your hand in Bucky’s. Noah pushed him aside to hug your legs, and you giggled and held him into you.

“She looks like a princess, Daddy!” Noah said.

Those sitting closest to you chuckled.

“She absolutely does, Bud.” Bucky said, his eyes never leaving yours, and you felt your face flush.

Steve took Noah to stand with him and Bucky’s dad cleared his throat before speaking the opening words. You’d chosen George Barnes to officiate the wedding purely because it just felt right. He was kind of like the father of the town. The Barnes family held so many get-togethers and community parties. Plus, he was important to you both. It naturally made sense for him to be a part of your wedding. As he spoke, you and Bucky mouthed ‘I love you’ to each other, his hands holding yours. His palms were a little moist in yours, but warm and comfortable.

“Bucky and Y/N have chosen to write their own vows,” Mr. Barnes said, looking to Bucky. “Go ahead, son.”

“Okay.” He let go of one of your hands to reach into his pocket, only to pat around his suit when he couldn’t find what he was looking for. “I, uh, seem to have misplaced my vows. I’ll just have to wing it.” He chuckled nervously.

“Y/N. Doll. You walked into my life when I least expected it. From the moment I saw you with Noah at the bookshop, I knew you were special, but I knew I loved you on our first date, when you didn’t even mind having to make the night kid-friendly on such short notice. You’ve always been supportive and loving to the both of us, and I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect partner. I thought I would only get a shot at love once in life, and I had accepted it just being Noah and me. But you gave me a second chance at love and I’ll never be able to explain how grateful I am or how much I love you, but I’ll try. I promise to always bring you ice cream when you’re sick. I promise to pull you out of the house when you’ve been working too long. I promise to never touch your legs with my cold feet in the morning. And I promise to only sneak one cookie when you make batches for parties.”

Steve prompted Noah to move forward with the rings on the pillow. Bucky plucked yours off, giving a wink to Noah. “With this ring, I promise to love you unconditionally and give you my support for everything you want to do and achieve. I promise to stand by you when things get tough. I promise you will always have a safe place in my arms.”

Through your tears, you watched as he slid the ring on your finger, your hands shaking the whole time. Becca handed you a handkerchief and you dabbed at your eyes, trying to prevent any running mascara. You gave it back and shot a wobbly grin Bucky’s way.

“James Buchanan, how dare you! I’m an emotional mess and it’s all your fault.” Once again, your guests joined into the laughter, which helped to calm your nerves. 

“You’re also a hard act for me to follow. James, when I rolled into town, I never expected anything like this. I was looking for a place to fit in. I wasn’t expecting to find the love of my life, nor the love of such an amazing family. Your son stole my heart so early in my time here, but you...I wake up every day so thankful that we crossed paths. I hope you know how much you light up my life and make me feel safe. I have loved you for 427 days; I love you for all that you are, all that you have been, and all that you are yet to be. Because of you, I learned that home is not always a place. You and Noah are a package deal, I knew that coming into this. Wherever you and Noah are, you are my home.” Bucky absently rubbed your knuckles with his thumbs. There were unshed tears in his eyes that seemed ready to break through any second now. His steel blue eyes were deeper and glossy on his red face. You mimicked his earlier actions and plucked his ring off the pillow in Noah’s hands.

“I promise to not have deep conversations before you’ve had your first cup of coffee in the morning. I promise to order my own fries instead of insisting I don’t want them, then eating yours. I promise to give you a back massage after you’ve had a long day and not complain when you use my shampoo because it smells better. I promise to hold your hand every chance I get. With this ring, I give you my heart. I promise to love you unconditionally, and give you my support for everything you want to do and achieve. I promise to stand with you through anything that might come our way. I promise to love you with everything that I have, and to always be your safe haven.”

As you slid Bucky’s ring onto his finger, his hand trembled and squeezed yours when you’d put it in place. You knew he was barely holding on and you were so close to being officially declared married, but there was one more thing you had to do. You squeezed Bucky’s hands back then turned around and held your hand out to Becca. She placed a sterling silver dinosaur pin in your palm. You turned and crouched down to Noah’s level, careful not to step on your dress, and took his hand in yours.

“Noah Bear, I know I didn’t give birth to you, but I love being your mom. We’ve already talked about how I’m never going to replace her, but instead, you are very lucky because you have two mommies. With this pin, I promise to scare away all of the monsters in the closet and under the bed. I promise to go to the museums to learn about dinosaurs and space. I promise to always let you have the first cookie of a new batch, just for testing purposes of course.” You winked. “I promise to always have cuddle time, even when you grow up and don’t think you need it anymore. I promise to always be there for you when you need me. I promise to love you with everything that I have, unconditionally, like you were my own. Because you are.”

Bucky and Becca were quick to steady you when Noah all but threw himself into your arms. You wrapped your arms around him and gazed up at Bucky. His eyes were like faucets and you could feel the dampness on your own face. There was a chorus of quiet sniffles amongst the seats.

After another moment or two, you pulled away and fastened the pin to his lapel. You gave him a kiss on the top of his head, and stood up. Bucky held your left hand and Noah held your right.

“From this day forward,” George began, wiping a tear from his eye, “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

You and Bucky grinned at each other and his hand slipped from yours and slid around your waist, pulling you to him. You melted into his kiss as your hand gripped the back of his neck. You pulled away giggling in the moment, surrounded by your loved ones and applause. Today was perfect.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“All I’m saying is, Batman is pretty boring, and really, take away the bat costume and he’s just a sad, rich guy.” Bucky whispered. “The villians and even the protegés are what make him more interesting. Dick Grayson is far cooler than Bruce Wayne will ever be.”

“James, honey, I love you, but maybe this isn’t the right time.” You quirked your eyebrow at him. “Besides, Jason Todd is the most interesting of them all, and the wife is always right, therefore I win.” You kissed him and that shut him up.

The two of you were in the middle of your first dance as husband and wife, swaying along to one of your favorite [songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuHxiHnNA3k) that reminded you of Bucky. Your head laid on his chest, the warm, safe feeling of his arms around you enveloping you in the moment. The sun had started to set a little while ago, and as dusk approached, the strings of lights were turned on a twinkled in the dark. You had to admit, it felt magical. You pulled back to gaze up at his face, and watched how the lights danced across his face and twinkled in his eyes. Your hands went to either side of his neck, your thumbs brushing his jaw.

Bucky twirled you around, then dipped you, making you giggle and break the serenely emotional spell you’d been surrounded in. As the music faded into a new song, some guests joined the floor and dance alongside you and Bucky.

“I think you’re about to be taken away from me, Doll.” He murmured by your ear. You followed Bucky’s gaze to where Noah was making a beeline toward you.

“Can I dance with you, Mommy?” He wrung his hands together, seemingly nervous.

“Of course you can, Noah Bear.” You pulled your hands from Bucky’s neck and wrapped them around him as his own arms went around your waist, resting his head on your stomach. That fuzzy feeling you loved so much filled you with warmth just then. Together you swayed to the music, feeling so grateful for moments like this.

Several songs later, Charlie stole Noah away, giggling as she dragged him off for some innocent mischief, and giving you a much needed break. You found Bucky chatting with Nat and Sam. You slid your arm around his waist  and pressed your lips to his, tasting the sweetness of frosting there.

“This turned out great, Bunny. Congratulations you guys,” Sam said as he popped another cheesecake bite in his mouth.

“Thanks Sammy,” you beamed.

“Yeah, everything is gorgeous. You’re absolutely  _glowing_.” Nat said, her eyes flashing. And in that moment, you knew she knew. You didn’t know how, but if anyone would know before everyone else, it would be her.

“Thank you...How?” You squinted at her. You ignored the confused looks Bucky and Sam were giving you.

“Don’t you know yet? I know everything.” Her signature smirk was on display.

“Of course.” You shook your head but smiled all the same.

“Gonna enlighten us, Bunny?”

“Yeah, don’t leave us in the dark here, Doll.”

You looked to Bucky then. You weren’t going to tell him this way. In fact when you’d found out, and after the initial nerves and then acceptance, your mind started to fill with cute ways to tell him he was going to be a dad...again.

“Well, uh… We hadn’t really talked about this much. Didn’t exactly think this was going to be where I told you,” you looked pointedly at Nat, who didn’t look at all fazed by your “intimidating” glare. “But how would you feel about Noah having a little sibling?”

“Noah having a little…” Bucky’s eyes opened wide. “You’re..you’re..” You nod, confirming the words he hadn’t said in over eight years. “We’re pregnant?” He whispered.

“Well, technically  _I’m_  pregnant,” you giggled. “But yes, we’re going to have a baby.”

Before you knew what was happening, you were lifted off your feet and swung around in circles, bracing yourself on Bucky’s shoulders. He set you down suddenly, holding your waist to steady you.

“Are you okay? Are they okay? I probably shouldn’t have done that.”

“James, calm down. We’re both fine.” You smiled.

“Congrats, Y/N!” Sam embraced you, rocking you back and forth. “I’ll gladly take the title of ‘Best Uncle.’”

“Oh of course, you will be, Sammy.” You looked at the three of them. “But can you three please promise not to say, breathe, or even  _think_  a word about this to anyone for just a few more weeks. I just, I want this to stay quiet and just be for us for a little longer. And I’d rather we told Noah before he found out from someone else.” You really wouldn’t know what to do if Noah came home from school one day hearing that his mommy was pregnant from one of his friends.

“Of course, Bunny.” Sam kissed your forehead and headed back to the dessert table. Nat nodded at you then followed him, leaving you and Bucky alone.

“Is this okay? I mean I know we haven’t talked about expanding the family, not really. And it’s so soon. I only found out a couple weeks ago. I’ve been trying to be subtle, I didn’t want to take the focus off of us, and I heard you’re supposed to keep it a relative secret for the first twelve weeks or so. Of course, I wasn’t subtle enough. Explains why Nat knew not to give me champagne this morning and has been helping to keep me calm all day amongst Bec-”

You were interrupted by Bucky’s lips on yours. You melted into him, savoring the moment. He pulled away but only enough to press his forehead to yours.

“I’m more than okay with this. _Them_. I’m so excited to bring another little one into this world. Parts of me and especially you.”

“Do you think Noah will be okay with it?”

“I think he’ll be thrilled to be a big brother and have a partner in crime to team up against us.” You both laughed at the thought.

“I love you, Y/N Barnes.”

“I love you too, James Barnes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this part. Should I write an actual final fourth part or nah? Also I definitely don’t own those songs (but I freaking love them) and I don’t own the pics.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments in general so thanks in advance! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Come talk to me on Tumblr!](https://deamstellarus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also sadly, I do not own Marvel nor do I own any of the Marvel characters.


End file.
